Jason Teague (Earth 1)
Jason Teague was a student at Central Kansas A&M and former assistant football coach at Smallville Crows football team. Throughout his time in Jason had a loving relationship with , whom he met in Paris while she was studying abroad. He followed Lana back to and took a position as the school's assistant football coach. Jason was fired from the school when exposed his relationship with Lana. Unbeknownst to Lana, he had been working with his mother Genevieve Teague to locate the three Stones of Power, three stones that when united form a single crystal that creates 's . Jason and his mother kidnapped Lex and in an effort to discover the location of one of the stones, with Lionel claiming that Lana had one of the stones. Genevieve confronted Lana, and they got into a struggle ending with Genevieve being murdered by Margaret Isobel Thoreaux's hand through Lana. Jason, who believed that the secret of the stones lies with Clark, headed to the , where he held Jonathan Kent and hostage. He was killed during the , when a meteor crashed through the directly above where he was standing. Early life Jason was the son of Edward Teague, a high-powered and well-known attorney, and Genevieve Teague. He and Genevieve were the descendants of Duchess Gertrude, who was cursed to be annihilated by Countess Margaret Isobel Thoreaux and her descendants. Every summer, when Jason was a child, Genevieve would take him on treks to exotic and remote locations to all types of civilizations. However, these were not vacations; they were research trips to investigate Countess Thoreaux. Shortly before the first that hit , Jason would play with Patricia Swann, and while their parents attended meetings for the secret society known as . When Jason did not follow in his father's footsteps into law, Edward cut him off financially. Jason attended Metropolis University, and set a pass record while playing for the football team but tore his rotator cuff, ending his future in football. His mother, Genevieve, has just persuaded him to go to Paris, and Jason said he would meet someone special. Jason met seemingly by chance when Lana moved to France to study art. He crashed his motorcycle, and she spent hours in the emergency room with him. On the Show Season 4 On the eve of the eighteenth birthday of Lana, Jason took her to visit the tomb of Countess Margaret Isobel Thoreaux where she received the mystical Mark of Transference. When Lana abruptly left Paris and returned to Smallville (to try to figure out what the mark meant), she did not explain why to Jason, so he followed her there. He enrolled in CKU and got a job at as the assistant football coach. Jason and Lana discreetly continued their relationship, and she eventually told him about the tattoo and explained why she returned. Jason vowed to be by her side as she searched for answers. Jason had to start a working relationship with Clark when he requested to join the football team. Jason seemed to get on well with Clark, as he remained protective of Clark when the rest of the football team took a dislike to him. He also seemed to have faith in Clark to make a good impression with a Metropolis University scout. Jason was forced to keep his relationship with Lana a secret, as he was en employee of her high school. He almost revealed it accidentally, after drinking the sports drink the cheerleaders had poisoned with kryptonite, but Lana was careful to avoid Jason in public. When he spotted Lana and Clark talking at practice, Jason instructed the football players to rough him up, despite Clark's obvious physical distress (due to drinking the kryptonite). He later attacked Clark in his barn, though he does not reveal to Clark which girl prompted his jealousy. The effects of the drugged drink were cured before Jason could slip up in public, but it ultimately didn't matter. After Lex Luthor informed the school board that Jason was having a relationship with a student, he was fired anyway. Later, Lana began to notice changes in Jason's behavior when he began working with Lex, so she followed him to China. When they returned, she gave the Crystal of Air to Jason, but Jason began to suspect he was being manipulated by his mother. Jason realized that Genevieve orchestrated his and Lana's relationship from the beginning, and began to pull away from Lana. He broke up with her, saying he didn't think Lana was ready for a relationship, but eventually confessed the truth. Jason realized that, even if they didn't meet by chance, he still loved her and they got back together. Jason claimed that he was done searching for the Stones of Power, but help his mother recover them. When Jason had a nightmare in which he catches Clark and Lana making out, then attacks Clark, he ends up falling from the balcony in the Talon and going into a coma. Lana becomes clearly upset and worried and stays with him at his bedside. It is later revealed to be a fear toxin that had infected Jason, which then infects Lana so that she sees everyone she loves die. After they were both cured of the toxin, Lana found Jason had a meeting for a job offered to him by Lex, that he didn't tell her about. Jason said to Lana he was leaving Smallville since he didn't like what he was becoming. Lana sensed he is not telling her the full story, but Jason did not come clean as he was leaving. When Jason broke up with Lana, she suspected that this was because he wanted a sexual relationship, Lana tried to seduce him in order to win him back. Jason admitted that this was not the reason that he ended the relationship and confided in her that he suspected his mother had orchestrated their meeting. Jason along with Lana showed their contempt when Clark began dating Alicia Baker who had tried to kill Lana before. Lana was later showering when an unknown presence glided through the keyhole of her door of her apartment and tried to suffocate her with the shower curtain. Jason hear the commotion and broke into the bathroom just in time to save her. At the hospital, Jason told Clark that Lana didn't want to see him. Lana and Jason were later at the Talon when Clark arrived to give his mom, Martha Kent, a ride home. Jason was reluctant to leave, even though he had homework but Clark and Martha convinced Jason that they would watch over Lana. As Jason was In his car about to leave, he was attacked from behind. A green scarf was pulled around his neck by the same unknown assailant. He managed to hit the car horn until Clark came out and saved him. At the hospital, Lana had a run-in with Genevieve. Jason was reluctant to see her given his thoughts on how him and Lana met but Genevieve merely laughed away at Jason's theory that she orchestrated their "chance meeting." Jason became caught in the middle of Lex and , who were both earnestly seeking the Stones of Power. Lionel offered him a job at to spy on Lex and his actions. Jason was given a copy of the map that Lex obtained, detailing location of the Crystal of Air. Jason and Lex went to China, where they secretly searched for one of the mysterious crystals. However, they were arrested and interrogated by Chinese guards, and had to be saved by and Lana. Lana was possessed by Isobel, who obtained the Crystal of Air. Jason and Lana are returning from a jog when they realize her Talon apartment has been broken into, but the only thing stolen is the Crystal of Air. Lana convinces Jason to forget about the stone, saying whoever took it can keep it. She tells him that she's tired of their relationship revolving around the Stones and Jason agrees to drop the subject. However, later, Jason goes to the Luthor Mansion and accuses Lionel Luthor of stealing the stone. He is in the process of roughhousing Lionel when Lana walks into the room. Jason is hacking into Lex's email and finds a message that says he had a meeting with Ms. Crosby the same day her body was found. Lex catches him and Jason also asks him about an artifact mentioned in the email. When Lex won't answer his questions, Jason threatens to tell the authorities that a body was found but Lex seems unconcerned. Jason shows Sheriff Adams the spot where Crosby's body was found, but not only has the spot disappeared and been replaced by a gazebo, but Sheriff Adams announces that no database has a record that anybody by the name of Bridgette Crosby even existed. She is impatient with Jason's claims and Jason is frustrated that Lex has covered the whole thing up, but when she drives away, he makes a phone call to his mother and reports that everything went as planned—Lex took care of the body and he has the artifact from Bridgette. The search for the stones intensified, and Jason helped his mother kill Dr. Bridgette Crosby for the Crystal of Water. He then planted her body on the grounds of the to frame Lex. Jason and Lana began to drift apart when Jason got upset when Lana announced that she was no longer going to enroll at CKU with him and that she's probably not going to college at all. She also stated that their relationship had changed outside of Paris. Angry, Jason yelled and claimed that he had done so much to protect her. Genevieve continued to put pressure on Jason to locate the stones, and was dismayed that he actually did fall in love with Lana. When Lana stole the Crystal of Air, Genevieve tried to blackmail Lionel into giving it to her; Lionel, in turn, threatened her and Jason. The Teagues then kidnapped Lex and Lionel, and held them hostage in a cabin. They forced Lex to try and get the location of the Crystal of Water. Lionel lied, saying that he sent it to Lana. Genevieve went to Lana's to find it, leaving Lex and Lionel under Jason's watch. They managed to get loose and tried to escape. Jason chased them into the woods, but Lex cornered him on a cliff over a river. Jason started to say something about Clark when Lionel appeared and shot him, and Jason fell off the cliff before he could reveal the secret information to Lex. Jason somehow survived the fall and the shot and returned to Smallville the day of the second meteor shower. Having realized that Clark is somehow connected to the stones, he went to the and took Jonathan and Martha Kent hostage, threatening them with a shotgun to try and force the stones' location from them. Jason was apparently killed when a meteor struck the directly above where he was standing. Season 5 Jason's death was confirmed in the newspaper after the second meteor shower. Lana was reading the newspaper as she learns of Jason and his mother's deaths in the meteor shower. And written in black ink for her says "You owe me for this" and has the letter L which could be written by Lex or Lionel. Season 7 After Lex was shot in Detroit he began to remember events from his childhood, he remembers the days when he played alongside Jason, Patricia and Oliver and recollected his father's secret meetings with a group known as . Jason's parents had been part of Veritas, which had been awaiting the Traveler's arrival on Earth. Appearances Physical Appearance Jason had brownish blond hair and green eyes; he sometimes would have some face stubble and other times clean shaven. When he got a job as assistant coach at Smallville High School he wore the traditional clothing of football coaches, sometimes he was seen with a red shirt, a jacket and others with the same color. Personality Jason grew up in a rich society with his parents and shown desire to get out of his parents' shadow. He decided to play football rather than study law like his father and move to Smallville to be with Lana much to his mother's disapproval. Jason wants to be independent and live his own life. He felt he could start a new life with Lana and saw an innocence in her he hadn't experienced growing up in the rich society. Jason also had a charming sense of humor, often joking even in serious situations (which occasionally annoyed Lana) but was also laid-back. He displayed traits of a jealous boyfriend whenever Clark seemed to get in the middle of his relationship with Lana. Interestingly enough, even though he wanted to get away from his parents he still had a sense of family loyalty and even pointed how betrayal ran in the Luthor bloodline. He helped his mother in her search for the stones by assisting her in murdering Bridgette Crosby for one of the elements and dumping the body on the grounds of the Luthor Mansion and helped kidnap the Luthors in an attempt to get another stone, his cruel treatment of Lex betrays a far more sinister side to his personality. Lana appeared to be his weakness as his mother used the idea of her and Clark to goad him. Trivia * The creation of Jason Teague was something handed down by the network, who wanted Lana to have a new boyfriend, one who was "different from Clark." Alfred Gough and Miles Millar were apprehensive because they were already introducing into the series, and introducing two new characters would be difficult. The pair thought about where the relationship between Clark and Lana had left off at the end of , and they realized that Clark had turned his back on Lana. Gough and Millar began to like the idea of bringing in a new character, one that would create a new love triangle; eventually they tied him into the larger storyline involving the three Kryptonian stones of knowledge. * According to writer Brian Peterson, where Clark brings "angst" and "depth" to his relationship with Lana, Jason is designed to bring "joy", "levity", and "fun". * On the topic of Jason’s relationship with Lana, Jensen Ackles (who plays Jason) believes the character did love Lana, because he saw an innocence in her that had not been able to experience growing up in the upper class society; Jason grew up having to question the actions of his mother, and with Lana he had the opportunity to experience an honest relationship. * Jensen Ackles was Gough and Millar’s first choice to play Jason Teague, as the actor had been the runner up for the role of Clark Kent when they were casting for the pilot. * Ackles was contracted to remain through , but was written out of the show in the season four finale, which, according to Ackles, was due to his commitments to the WB’s new series [http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Supernatural Supernatural]. Gough contends that Supernatural did not alter any of their plans, and that Jason Teague was intended to be a single season character. * Jensen Ackles played the voice of the Red Hood/Jason Todd, the second version of Robin, in Batman: Under the Red Hood. Notes * Jason and his mother Genevieve are the main antagonists of . * Interestingly, Jason's body was not found when Clark searched the ruins of the house, and the Kents apparently never discuss his death. The only evidence of his death is an article that Lana reads relating that he and Genevieve died in the meteor shower. It is likely that both Lionel and Lex had a hand in this, as Lionel was the one who disposed of Genevieve's body, and Lex was seen alone at the Kents' destroyed home after the meteor shower. * Jason's name was never mentioned in even though he appears in a flashback scene in . * Besides his mother, Jason remains the only antagonist to Clark who malice Clark was never aware of during the antagonist's lifetime. * Also, Season Four is the only season of the series where the main antagonists (Jason and Genevieve) are antagonizing the other main characters besides Clark. Mainly dealing with them are Lex, Lionel, Lana, Martha, and Jonathan. ** Chloe and Lois are the only main characters of not to be put in any danger by Jason and Genevieve. * It is never revealed how much Jason and Genevieve discover about Clark. In fact, Genevieve never actually met Clark, but still uses the idea of him to gloat Jason. Jason later tells Lex that "Clark has more to do with the stones than any of us." This could be a reference to Clark being the Traveler, a plot point later explored in the second half of Season Seven. Assuming he knew nothing of true relevance, Jason is the second of two former series regulars to never have known Clark's secret. The other one was . * Clark and Jason behaved friendly to each other in their first episodes (up until Transference) but they ended as enemies. It is in the contrast with the relationship Clark and Whitney who were unfriendly to each other in the first half of the season one but they ended on good terms. * Jason Teague appeared in 21 episodes. He appears as a child in a flashback scene in 's , played by Owen Best, who also portrayed Alec Abrams in 's Warrior. * Jason was the second main character and the third main villain to die. * Jason interacted with all the main characters during Season Four. * Jason was not seen interacting with his father. * Considering that the Swann family (Patricia Swann and Virgil Swann) was murdered on Earth 2 by Clark Luthor/Ultraman, it is possible that Jason and his parents (at the very least his mother Genevieve Teague) were also killed by Clark. * Jensen Ackles is one of two actors in main roles who appeared only in one season. The second one is Sam Witwer. Relationships * Lana and Jason - Details on their tragic romance. * Lex and Jason - Details on their manipulative relationship. * Clark, Lana and Jason - Details on the love triangle during season 4. * Lex, Lana and Jason - Details on the love triangle during season 4. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Deceased Earth 1 Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Earth 1 Villains Category:Deceased Earth 1 Villains